


Princess Gone Rouge

by andie_lilo455



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andie_lilo455/pseuds/andie_lilo455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1649, the time where pirates are around. Times where treasures are to be stolen or hunted down. Ships to be stolen. Clarke is on her way to meet her future husband in France. When a ship intercepted her future and changed her life. Follow Clarke as she figures out her world, is not really her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1649 - Clarke

At Age nineteen I was supposed to be married and have two kids by now. I guess that was what my parents were planning for me now. I was born 1451, in the seventh month, and the first day. My parents said came into world screaming, and stubborn. My parents are Marcus Kane, and Sarah were the names of my parent. My father had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was average built. But she was know around London, as a fair Lord, apparently other lords says. My mother was small, with light brown hair and green eyes. I never understood how I have blond hair, with blue eyes, was curvy. I don't question it because they were my parents.

I sighed, I looked out into the ocean, seeing the sea port. I had a great view of the ocean, when the sun would set it was different shades of orange, yellow, red, and purples. It was beautiful. Starring at the sea port, I saw the ship I was sailing on. The ship was called Mount Weather, or Weather for short. The ship was for me to go to France and meet my future husband. My future husband was called Finn, I met him once or twice over the years. Apparently, he was full of riches, and was the Lord of his house hold. He was the youngest to ever become Lord, since his father died two years ago.

"Lady Clarke it's time." I turned to see my servant Mel addressing that it was time to head to my ship. I nodded my head and smiled, that all I could do. I didn't want to go, but my voice was not meant to be heard. I got off my chair that was in front of the window, my bedroom was empty. It only had a bed, chairs, and a desk. I stared at the room seeing that it will be the last time, I will ever see it. I followed Mel down the stairs and out the door. I saw my parents by the chariot, smiling at me. My mother had tears down her face, apparently she couldn't handle that her only daughter was go to France.

"Clarke, My love, in two month time you will be married to a Lord, and you will be happy. Make your father and I proud." My mother said, she pulled me into a hug, she pulled way, I smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. My father pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead. "Life is going to change for you, in you suit case, a letter is going to be their. I want you to read it when you leave port. I love you my darling." My father said, I looked at him confused, he just nodded his head at me. I got into the chariot, my father instructed the driver to go. The cart started, I blew them a kiss and waved.

Left Port

Once I was settled, we had left port. I was in my cabin going through my suitcase. I rifled through my dress, until I finally found my letter. I opened the envelope with my fathers seal on it. I opened the letter to see it was half a page.

 

Dear Clarke,

My Darling daughter, as you read this letter, our mother and I are wishing you are here. Since the time you were born, you were engaged to a young Lord Finn Collins. He will treat you with respect and his own kind of love. Whether, he has a mistress on the side, you are his wife. Remember what you learn, a woman must stand behind her husband with the choices he makes. I know you will have opinions, but you must learn to not speak, unless spoken to. Make it easy for him and your.

Love,  
Your Father

 

I sighed, I knew the rules. I absolutely detest them. Men say they know everything, and stand behind them. I sat on my bed, my father was harsh. He was a brilliant man, but he is to harsh. I laid on my bed, and felt the ship rock me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1649- Clarke

"My lady, My lady, wake up!" I was awoken, by a boy no older than thirteen. "My lady we must hide you!", the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed. We stumbled down the hallways, down the lower levels of the ship. I heard shouting and running around, as I looked around trying to figure out what's going on.

"What's going on, why are we running?" I asked, we kept running down the stairs. The boy soon pushed me to hide behind the barrel far from the door. The boy was looking around for him to hide. He looked at me and simply stated. "Pirates." My body shivered, not in fear, but nervous. Suddenly, we heard shouting and groaning. I quickly sat on my but and curled into a ball.

"Why were there lady dresses, on this ship. It all men." One voiced asked, my eyes widen. The voices were coming closer to me, I steady my breathe, make sure it was not to be heard. "Do you think some of the guys dress up as girls." The same voice, and all of a sudden there was a whack and a groan.

'Goggles, shut up." Another voice said, they were basically on top of me. Suddenly, a scream happened. My eyes widen, it was the boy. I heard scuffling. I quickly looked around and saw a broom. I looked over the barrel and saw the boy and one of the guys fighting. I quickly stood up, and grabbed the broom. I held the broom tightly and slowly snuck up, I swung the broom and hit the guy that was watching the fight laughing, I must have hit him right, be cause he was knocked out. The other guy looked and started screaming, for his crew to come down, I quickly knocked him out with the broom, the boy was on the ground with his face bloodied. Suddenly, I heard multiple sets of foot steps coming down the stairs. I waited by the door, once one foot stepped through the door was I swung.

"Ah, shit, my nose!" The guy backed up, and soon another guy stepped through, I swung again, but a hand shot out and caught it , I tried to shake it out of the guys hand, the broom was yanked forward, pulling me with it. Suddenly I was in a choke hold. I stared into cold blue eyes, with really shaggy hair. The guy looked at me up and down, I shivered in disgust. I tried to get out of his hold, but he was to strong for me..

"Well, look at this the rumor is true." The guy pulled me forward, he stood behind me, quickly grasping my wrist. He pushed me forward, and made me go up the stairs, I tried to wrangle myself out of his grasp but couldn't. "Quit fighting." I didn't listen to him, I was always going to fight. We got to the deck, and it was mid after noon light.

"Captain. We got something for you." I looked around in horror, several men were on the pole tide up, multiple bodies were draining with blood. I see men standing around grinning at what they have done. I see a man in a hat with three points, and a bandana underneath, there were dark curls around the neck. He was wearing breeches, and a puffed sleeved shirt tucked in his pant, with a wrap around his waist.. Slowly he turned, he had olive skin tone, slowly I saw dark eyes and freckles. This man had aura of danger, a man who can hurt and kill in a second. I was suddenly pushed forward, and fell to my knee. I looked back at the blue eyed man and glared, all he did was laugh at me. I look towards the ship crew, they looked at me in sadness, and in fear.

I slowly looked towards the guy, who was supposedly the Captain. He stared down at me, and smirked. I didn't like this smirk one bit. I slowly stood up, and kept staring down at the Captain. The Captain looked at me, and slowly looked at me up and down. It was a stare down between me and this man. When we heard ruckus from behind, I turned to see the two men and the thirteen year old boy. I two guys looked worn out and hurt. I smirked at the pain I caused them.

"What the hell happened to you?" The Captain demanded. The two guys pointed at me, slowly the Captain turned to me and I raised my eyebrow. 

"You think this is funny, Princess." I didn't answer him, he didn't deserve to be answered, I looked away from him. He quickly grabbed my jaw. "I demand an answer." I glared at him. Finally figured I wasn't going to answer, he shoved my face away from him. "Put her in the cabin next to mine. Make sure you lock the door." The guy with blue eye moved to grasp my elbow. Once he did, I began to wiggle out his grasp. He tightened his hold on my elbow, I cried out in pain.

I was on to the other ship and noticed the black sails. The quickly shoved me down the stairs, and into the cabin. They quickly shut the door, I tried to catch the door, but I was a second to late. I slammed my hand at the door pissed off. I looked around the room and saw just a bed and cabin for clothes. I sighed and sat on the bed. I didn't know what was going on, but I have to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. Whether or not to continue. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
